A Snowball
by Resident Fruit Knife
Summary: All the fighting started over one single drop of a bottle. Warning: Human names used


Okay, so I had to write this after seeing a really cute Coca Cola commercial with the athletes playing snowball fights. XD It's a nice way to show I'm still alive. Somewhat, I guess...xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Coca Cola. :D**

* * *

In the Olympic village, the excitement was palpable in the Athlete section and why would it not? The Olympics were finally here and each competitor was excited to do their best.

In a different section, however, there were countries running around. This was the country part of the village, where once every two years they would gather together and try not to kill each other. Though, there were a few who tried but failed.

Matthew was smiling, fully visible, while Alfred kept getting mistaken for Matthew for once. One could hear the American complaining loudly about how he was the AWESOME America and not his twin brother as countries were asking if he was Matthew.

Yong-soo could be seen skating across the pond, trying a jump when Kiku joined him. The two brothers then started to race each other across the lake to compare times which surprised some, especially some of his own family, since Yong-soo had loudly declared that he would beat the crap out of Kiku.

Arthur was racing away as fast as he could from the 'bloody frog' that had stripped down to his rose, chasing the English man. Rather then try and stop him, the countries decided to leave him alone, noting that he would eventually freeze or something.

As Arthur passed by, he was yelling something about how this was repeating every Olympics they went to. Francis was yelling that it was all in the spirit of the Olympics when a gunshot echoed through the village.

All the countries froze up only to realize that Vash had shot at the French man while covering his little sister's eyes. "I may be neutral," Vash bit out, staring at the French man who had held up his hands, a bullet hole marked in the snow next to his foot. "But if Lili has to see your sausage again like when we were in Turin, I will shoot it off and feed it to the dogs."

"B-Brother," Lili spoke up softly while trying to push down the gun. "I think you can put away the gun…"

He glanced at her then nodded his head, putting the gun away in his holster. Laughing awkwardly, the village resumed back to their normal activities.

Yao who, with Xiang and Mei, was putting together a snowman, or rather, a snow kitty.

Some eyebrows shot up at the design though. The head looked…something like Hello Kitty…but…it didn't at the same time…

The heck was with the smile as its mouth?

Berwald and Tino were together, Tino with a dog in his lap while in the not too far distance, Ivan ducked away from Natalia who was demanding to get married. Some of the nearby countries finally managed to call her off when they promised if she won, she could have Ivan for a night only.

...At least Heracles and Sadiq were getting along remotely well, if well meant glaring at each other.

Oh well, at least this was good as it was.

At that moment, Alfred, in a fit of rage at being called Matthew for the umpteenth time, threw a snowball at Matthew who was holding a glass bottle of maple syrup for someone's pancakes.

"FOR AMERICA!" he roared as the snowball seemed to move in slow motion.

The snowball made its mark as Matthew dropped the bottle in surprise.

Oblivious to the maple syrup now spilt on the ground, the countries continued to play around. Matthew however, was going through a little traumatizing moment.

"…Uh…Mattie?" He blinked, staring at the Canadian who bent down, scooping the snow into a ball and threw it in Alfred's face.

"MAPLE!" The Canadian shrieked as Alfred wiped the snow off his glasses, a vein throbbing.

"You asked for it!" he yelled, throwing it with all his strength. Matthew dodged quickly as the snowball pegged Arthur in the head. Arthur turned around almost erratically, before narrowing his eyes at Alfred and haphazardly tossing a ball together.

He missed though and hit Francis in the chest. The French man whipped his head around, glaring daggers and throwing a snowball at Arthur who swerved out of the way only for it to hit Ivan in the head.

The Russian tensed then began muttering a chant under his breath, one that sounded suspiciously like "Kol, kol, kol," as he packed a snowball tightly together and threw it hard.

Francis yelped, jumping out of the way of the ice bullet, also scattering Raivis and Eduard. Toris wasn't as lucky. Striking him in the head, he went down with a whimper before Feliks leapt over him and shouted loudly, "Like eat this!"

Natalia swooped in then, attacking Feliks who shrieked most unmanly and threw the snowball haywire, hitting Berwald in the chest. He immediately stood up, pushing Tino behind him and glared, taking up a hockey stick.

He began whacking ice at people, one hitting Hercules in the head. As Sadiq laughed as if he never laughed, Hercules shoved ice in his mouth. Sadiq, enraged, threw a snowball at him as the Greek got hit in the face again. Then it just went down to throwing snow balls as fast as they could, which wasn't that fast for Hercules.

Feliancio ducked behind Ludwig who was systematically pegging everyone who tried to hit him on purpose. That is, until Romano and Antonio both whacked him on the head with snowballs galore. "Eat that Potato bastard!" Romano yelled, hitting him again.

One of the haywire snowballs made a beeline for Yao and struck him in the head and straight into his snow…kitty thing. As Xiang and Mei managed to pull him out, Yao whipped his head around, glaring at the offender.

"For disgracing Shinatty-chan!" The Chinese man yelled, scooping a snowball together. It flew a bit lopsidedly and hit Kiku in the foot, causing him to stumble into Yong-soo who crashed into the ice. The Korean boy stood up, rubbing his head in pain, then grinned, pelting the Japanese with snowballs.

The usually calm Japanese man took about five before retorting with two in Yong-soo's face and chest. Yong-soo threw a snowball back and the two brothers were at it with each other.

Vash pushed his sister behind a overturn table and began pelting people, Roderich especially, while Elizabeta fended off snowballs with her frying pan.

There were snowballs flying all over the place as Alfred ducked under snowballs before trying to smile at Matthew. "Hey, no hard feelings bro?" he asked as Matthew blinked before touching the now snow maple syrup.

Taking some of that snow and packing it into a snowball, he crushed it in his brother's face, pumped up by his peoples' excitement and the attention finally given to them and him.

"Eat Maple Alfred!"

Welcome to Vancouver, Canada, home to the 2010 Olympics.


End file.
